Trustworthy
by kamahalanne
Summary: Soul raped Maka. What will happen? OOC-alert! Read and review.


_**Trustworthy **_by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another SE fic of mine. I made this during the first days of class and I really wanted to make fics so I grabbed the opportunity when it's already Friday night and while I don't have a lot of school works. ONESHOT._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The night has fallen and the sky glitters as the stars shone. The moon shines brightly on the city. This night supposed to be a _good night_ but it went wrong.

Maka and Soul arrived at their house. They are so exhausted because of so many stuffs they did on school. It was about 8 pm.

Maka relaxed a bit at the sofa and after it, she started preparing their dinner. On the other hand, Soul lied comfortably at the couch while watching a movie.

"Soul, dinner's ready." she called.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I only prepared medium-sized noodles and some cold beverages. I'm so tired right now."

"It's okay. I understand."

She smiled and they started eating. Because both of them are so tired, they finished their food quick! Soul let out a loud burp that made Maka laugh.

"Soul, why don't you take a shower? It's hot." Maka said.

"I'll wash the dishes first."

"No, I'll do it. I'll take a shower too when you finished."

"Okay."

They already finished what they needed to do and they decided to sleep.

"Goodnight Soul." Maka smiled.

"Maka..." he said. "Sleep with me at my room tonight."

"Uh. O-okay. No problem."

"Thanks."

* * *

They lied at the bed. They took quite long to have a comfortable position for both of them in which Soul's arms are wrapped around her and Maka rested her head on his chest. They look wonderful together.

"Goodnight tiny tits." Soul whispered on her ear.

She smiled. "I won't accept that."

"Goodnight sleepyhead." he said.

"That's pretty good." she chuckled.

"I love you Maka."

"I love you more Soul. Goodnight."

They slept.

It's about 1:00 in the morning, Soul woke up. His eyes are widely open. His body was shaking and he smiled devilishly. He started to _play_ with Maka.

Soul started to wake her up by trailing kisses from her cheeks to her neck. Then, he started to nibble her slightly parted lips. It woke her up.

"Soul... stop it." Maka groaned.

Soul continued to kiss her neck then he started to knead her right breast. He greedily squeezed her breast with both hands and looked at his girlfriend's angelic face. With Soul's ministrations, Maka's eyes fluttered open and she sat up looking angrily at the guy in front of her.

"Stop it. I really wanna rest. I can't afford to start a _session_ right now. Please Soul." she pleaded but he didn't listen.

He forced Maka to lie down onto the bed and straddled on her. He removed all his clothes and also Maka's. Now, Maka's almost naked only with her underwear. She squealed so many times and begged Soul to stop but he didn't. She attempted to push him away bit he used his strength to stop her. Soul let out a laugh.

"Soul stop it! Soul!" she yelled.

"No." he replied softly. He looked like he really enjoyed seeing her girl like that.

"Soul! Aaaaaaah!" she screamed. Maka can't remember how her undies are removed. He's already _inside_ her. In every thrust, Soul did it harder and faster making Maka screamed like she'll ran out of voice.

Soul stopped when Maka stopped screaming and started to cry. She cried. She cried a lot. She clenched her fists and anger can be seen on her eyes. She panted.

After seeing Maka like that, he removed himself on top of her. He looked like he regained his consciousness... his real self. Maka immediately hop from the bed and grabbed her clothes then went straight to her room.

"_What did I do just now?" _he asked himself.

* * *

On the other hand, Maka kept on crying. He crushed her face into her pillow. She doesn't care if that thing gets wet. Her sobbing can be heard outside her door where Soul listens. After a long while, the sobbing stopped. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Maka didn't go to school. Soul felt guilty of what he'd done to Maka. He knocked at her door twice.

"Maka... let's talk." he said but there is no response.

"Maka, I'm so sorry about what I did last night."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Maka, I'm sorry. Open up, let's talk."

"No."

"Please Maka. Please."

Maka finally opened the door. "There's nothing to talk about Soul."

"Will you please stop saying that there's nothing to talk about?" he said impatiently.

"You don't have to yell at me."

"Sorry. Let's talk okay?"

"Okay."

They sat at the couch and a large space is in between them.

"I didn't mean to _forcedly _have a session with you last night."

"But you already did."

"I know, that's why I'm saying sorry."

"Your sorry is not enough. I decided to sleep with you because I _trusted _you, but you just wasted that."

"Maka... I'm sorry."

Maka stared at him.

"_I trusted you... but you broke that apart."_

"Maka, don't let a single mistake ruin our relationship!"

"Yeah, I really wanted to but _that_ mistake is not that easy to forget. Do you think that you're trustworthy?"

"Stop it already. Tell me what you want, I don't care!"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving unless we're okay."

"Then, wait all you want. You're just hoping for nothing."

"Maka..."

"You know, what you did is already _rape. _If I really wanted, I would have told father about this and you should be in jail now... but I didn't because I love you. You just... it hurts Soul."

Soul approached Maka ang held her hand tight. "I'm so sorry, but I want you to know that I love you so much. I admit that I did a wrong thing and I'm regretting it. I feel guilty. Maka, forgive me... please give me another chance."

"Prove it that you deserve my trust." said Maka staring at his crimson eyes.

"The only thing that I know is kissing you... but after all that happened, I'm sure that you don't want to accept any kisses and hugs from me. What do you want me to do?"

"It's up to you."

"You'll never regret giving me another chance... I'll prove it to you!" he smiled. Maka still has a blank expression on her face.

That night, Maka stayed at her room while Soul prepares dinner.

"Maka, dinner's ready. Come out now." he said knocking at her door. Maka came out and sat at the dining table.

"You did this?"

"Yes. Come on, let's eat."

So, they ate and finished. Soul's way of proving himself to Maka is taking care of her.

"Why don't you take a shower? It's hot."

"No thanks."

"Goodnight Maka. I love you." he said when Maka was about to close the door.

"Goodnight." she replied.

"_Jeez, I'm sure that this would be hard... but I will never give up until I regain her trust again. I'll prove to her that I deserve her love. I love her so much in spite of the circumstances. Not a million fights would make me hate her... I swear."_

* * *

Soul continued doing the same thing again and again and finally, he felt that he's regaining her trust little by little.

He continued that way, going busy with household chores and seriously taking care of Maka. At school, Maka acted like he's not there. Their friends felt the tension between them so they left immediately as the bell rang. Maka was about to leave when Soul grabbed her hand.

"Maka..." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

Maka stared at him. "Promise me... that you will never do _that_ again."

"I promise. I'll do everything just to make us okay."

"Okay."

"Is that it? We're now okay?"

She nodded and a big smile showed in his face.

"Thank you." he smiled. "I love you."

She smiled.

The day ended and they got home.

"Are you hungry now Maka?"

"Not yet."

"Do you like some cold drinks?"

"No thanks."

"Hey Maka, what up with that short answers? You don't seem like you already forgiven me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maka approached him and placed his hands around his neck. In return, Soul placed his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

"Soul Evans..."

"Yes?"

"I became a bit serious, silent for days and kinda mad at you but, I still..."

She kissed him. They kissed.

They stayed like that for a while then their lips parted.

"I still love you." she giggled.

"I love you more." said Soul.

"I love you."

* * *

**Finished! **

**I hope you like it! Read and review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
